


Moving Too Fast

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Arendelle, Belle - Freeform, Comfort, Emilie de Ravin - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hospital, One Shot, Other, Protective Ruby, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Robert Carlyle - Freeform, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, Shattered Sight, Short One Shot, belle centric, belle stress, rumple worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is so worried about finding Anna, that she forgets herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I was in major need of comfort so I wrote this short drabble - Belle needing comfort after moving too fast.

“Don’t overwork yourself.” Rumple had said. “We _will_ find Anna. Her mysterious disappearance is not on your conscious, nor is it of your concern.”

But it was. Oh, it was. It was all she thought about lately. She tossed and turned at night, and that was only the few hours she could sleep, not poured over books. Even when she asked if Rumple could conjure up a sleeping spell for her, he simply laughed a bit, gave her a sad smile, and said “not if you want to wake up in the morning.”

So coffee had become her best friend. She drank it non stop. People became concerned, especially people at the diner - namely Ruby, who couldn't remember her best friend drinking coffee -- ever. Actually, last time she was in Storybrooke, she wasn't sure Belle knew what coffee  _was._

“So a girl is missing,” Ruby shrugged, peeling the wrappers off of straws idly. “People go missing all the time. It's a _small town._ ”

Ruby had just come back from some program in Boston "for a career" and had missed, well, everything. As usual, she had resorted to throwing the unused wrappers at Belle, until most of them were in her hair.

“Hey, I just got back! Don’t you wanna know all about my time??” Ruby whined, obviously sincerely not happy with the lack of attention from her best friend.

“I’m sorry Ruby, I just--” Belle gasped as she found something in the book. “I have to go.”

Ruby pouted as Belle rushed out of the library, turning on her heel to go back to Rumple’s shop, only she turned too fast, the book going flying as she stumbled, the side of the sidewalk getting her tall heel, and soon she was down on the ground, unconscious from hitting the hard concrete.

~*~

She wasn’t sure what happened next, she had vague memories of Emma yelling “Get Gold!” and then someone yelling “Belle! Can you hear me?” and yes, she could and she wanted to tell everyone to stop yelling because it was giving her a headache. Or maybe her head hurt from falling. Next thing she saw were bright lights and those helped even less. She heard something about a hematoma and then…

Black.

~*~

Belle woke up, not quite knowing where she was. She panicked for a moment, and then saw Ruby resting her head on the end of the bed, sleeping, and Rumple sleeping in an armchair.

She closed her eyes once more, opening them to make everything more clear. “Ruby?” she asked, her voice hoarse from being asleep for a few days. Ruby immediately shot up, smiling brightly when she saw her friend awake. “Rumple!”

Rumple roused quickly, immediately striding over to her bedside. He stroked her unwashed hair and kissed her forehead. “You’re awake. My Belle…”

“Rumple was upset that he couldn’t use magic,” Ruby said, earning a look from Rumple. She visibly backed up. “And on that note, I’m gonna go find a vending machine for coffee and hopefully some ice chips for Belle.” She quickly scurried out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“Wha--What happened?” Belle said, after clearing her throat a few times.

“You fell. I keep telling you not to wear such high heels,” Rumple said, his own attempt at a joke.

“I have to, or people will think I’m a munchkin - who knows what Zelena will do?”

That earned a hearty laugh from Rumple, who kissed her forehead again, gingerly climbing onto the bed that was clearly made for one. He held her in his arms - his strong, protective arms - and started to rock her again. The world began to slow down again, and soon Belle was snuggled into his body, never wanting to let go.

She realized she had been going too fast. She had worked so hard to avenge what she had done wrong so long ago in Arendelle, that it was consuming her life. She quickly realized that all she needed was Rumple, stroking her hair and whispering and old tale that was probably true in some sense, and her best friend frantically searching for anything to make her comfortable.


End file.
